gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Maverick (IV)
Der Maverick (dt. Einzelgänger) ist ein Hubschrauber aus Grand Theft Auto IV, der auf dem Bell 407 basiert. Er wird von der Western Company fabriziert. Weiterhin bietet er die Grundlage für den Polizei- und Heli-Tours-Maverick. Fundorte Allgemein # Auf dem privaten Landplatz einer Villa in der Owl Creek Avenue, Westdyke, Alderney # Auf dem Alderney Heliport, Alderney City, Alderney # Manchmal auf dem Landeplatz des Wolkenkratzers östlich des Split Sides Comedy Club, Star Junction, Algonquin (mit dem Fensterputzeraufzug zu erreichen) # Fliegt gelegentlich über Liberty City hinweg (nicht beschaffbar) GTA IV # Ein Maverick steht selten auf dem Landeplatz Algonquin Heliport zum Abflug bereit, Westminster, Algonquin # Brucie chauffiert einen mit seinem Maverick, sobald man genügend Sympathie bei ihm hat (siehe Brucies Hubschrauberflug) # Eine Möglichkeit von Freizeitaktivitäten mit Brucie sind Spritztouren in seinem Maverick # Während der Mission Paper Trail ''(zwei Stück, einmal der aus ''Dust off und einer in Weiß mit schwarzen Streifen, welcher jedoch nicht beschaffbar ist) # Während der Mission Dust off (''weiß mit roten Streifen) # Während der Mission ''Trespass ''(nicht beschaffbar) # In der Mission ''Babysitting (komplett schwarz, beschaffbar, indem man an Land schwimmt, sich einen Annihilator cheatet, damit Derricks Boot rammt und kentern lässt, dem Heli folgt, ihn in ein Gebäude rammt und ihn anschließend auf einen Parkplatz schiebt) # In der Mission A Revenger’s Tragedy, das Fluchtfahrzeug von Dimitri (weiß mit gelben Streifen, einfach nach der Landung auf Happiness Island einsteigen und zu einem Parkplatz fliegen) # Im Mehrspieler-Modus Cops und Gangster oft als Fluchtfahrzeug, zu dem man sich begeben soll # Im Mehrspieler-Modus Bombenanschlag II am Algonquin Heliport, sobald der Geldtransporter dort steht und alle Teammitglieder anwesend sind (in Braunweiß) # Im Party-Modus, auf dem Dach des Alderney Casino, Westdyke, Alderney The Lost and Damned # Ein Maverick steht auf dem Landeplatz Algonquin Heliport zum Abflug bereit, Westminster, Algonquin # Im Party-Modus, auf dem Dach des Alderney Casino, Westdyke, Alderney The Ballad of Gay Tony # Während der Mission In the Crosshairs ''(schwarz, nicht beschaffbar) # Während der Mission ''Ladies’ Night ''(schwarz) # Während der Mission ''Dropping in... ''(dunkelgrau mit schwarzen Streifen) Trivia * Weazel News benutzt einen Maverick, der sich „Weazel Chopper 4“ nennt. Dieser taucht allerdings nie im Spiel auf (abgesehen vom Fernsehen). * Augenscheinlich hatte der Maverick in einer Beta-Version – wie in den vorherigen Teilen der GTA-Serie – zwei anstatt vier Rotorflügel. Außerdem waren die hinteren Türen ursprünglich geschlossen. * In der Mission ''Babysitting, Ladies’ Night ''und ''In the Crosshairs ''taucht ein komplett schwarzer Maverick auf. * Der Maverick aus ''Dropping in... hat eine dunkelgraue Lackierung mit schwarzen Streifen, welche fälschlicherweise oft als komplett schwarze angesehen wird. * Auf dem Armaturenbrett des Mavericks steht „This Helicopter might crash, but we really don’t care if it does, refer to flight manual for help“, auf Deutsch: „Dieser Hubschrauber könnte abstürzen, aber uns ist das egal, nehmen sie das Flughandbuch zur Hilfe.“ * In der Beta-Version hatte der Maverick zwei Rotorblätter und die Sekundärfarbe umfasste nur den Bereich zwischen den zwei farbigen Streifen. Auch das Dach des Hubschraubers trug die Sekundärfarbe. Galerie Maverick GTA IV.png|Ein Maverick auf dem Rollfeld Maverick Beta.jpg|Der Maverick in der Beta-Version mit nur zwei Rotorblättern Maverick.png|Ein Maverick-Artwork Maverick Artwork IV.png|Ein anderes Artwork en:Maverick es:Maverick fr:Maverick ru:Maverick pl:Maverick fi:Maverick sv:Maverick Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Fahrzeuge Kategorie:Hubschrauber